Ehdge (Ehdge)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 2 Experience: 1328 Alignment: NG Languages: Common Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 Racial) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 24 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Fighter) AC: 17 = + DEX (02) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (02) + Misc (02) (Elven Reflexes Trait) BAB: +02 = (02) + Class 02 (00) CMB: 06 = (02) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (02) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = (03) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' base, 20' (Medium Armor) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Greatsword:Attack: +08 = (02) + Str (04) + Weapon Focus(01) + MW(01) Damage: 2d6+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Sling: Attack: +04 = (02) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50' Light Mace: Attack: +06 = (02) + Str (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: x2, Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Med Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: +1 feat at first level Skilled: +1 skill point/level Class Features Fighter Weapons and Armor: proficient with all simple and martial weapons proficient with all armors and shields (even tower) Bonus Feat: Allowed a bonus "fighter feat" at 1st lvl and every even level thereafter. Bravery: +1 on Will Saves vs Fear Feats Weapon Focus - Greatsword (1st Level Feat): +1 attack bonus with greatsword. Power Attack (Human Bonus Feat): Trade melee attack bonus for damage. Cleave (Fighter Bonus Feat): Make additional attack if the first one hits. Step Up (Fighter Bonus Feat): Make 5' step as an immediate action. Traits Anatomist (Combat): +1 to Confirm Crits Adopted (Social): Elven Reflexes: +2 to Initiative Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 6 = (2) + INT (00))/Level + FC (00) + Human (2) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 04 1 3 4 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal 04 1 3 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival 04 1 3 0 +0 Swim 04 1 3 4 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Masterwork Greatsword 350 gp 08 lb Light Mace 05 gp 04 lb Sling 00 gp 00 lb Bullets (20) 02 gp 10 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb bedroll 01 sp 05 lb hooded lantern 07 gp 02 lb oil flask (4) 04 sp 04 lb hemp rope 01 gp 10 lb flint and steel 01 gp 00 lb torches (4) 04 cp 04 lb rations, trail (4 days) 02 gp 04 lb waterskins (2) 02 gp 08 lb hammer 05 sp 02 lb pitons (4) 04 sp 02 lb sack, empty 01 sp .5 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb whetstone 02 cp 01 lb Total Weight: 97 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 532 SP: 05 CP: 94 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:21 Height:6'2" Weight:220 lb Hair Color:Brown Eye Color:Green Skin Color:Tan Appearance:Muscular, shoulder length hair, goatee Demeanor:Stoic, but not unfriendly. Background Orphaned young man with no knowledge of his parents. Grew up moving from place to place, mostly among the lands of the elves, and had to learn how to survive in an often unfriendly world. Turned to adventuring as a way to get ahead in the world and play to his strengths. Adventure Log [[http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/312577-dockside-diversion-level-1-2-a.html Dockside Diversion] XP Received: 0298 XP (242 Enc XP / 56 Time XP) Treasure Received: 0388 GP (340 Enc GP / 48 Time GP) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/313034-lpf-treasure-hunt.html Treasure Hunt finished XP Received: 2747 XP (1190 Enc XP / 1557 Time XP) Treasure Received: 3152 GP (1665 Enc GP / 1487 Time GP) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Step Up Features: Bravery HP: 24 = 13 Previous + 8 base + 2 Con +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +03 (Old Total) = 06 (New Total) Spent on: +1 Handle Animal, +1 Survival, +1 Swim Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Sep 27, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Sep 27, 2011) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (Jan 4, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters